My letters all mine
by corkscrews
Summary: Diary of a young girl - pirate in the making. Her life, I know, sounds crummy, please try it, though. And review, lol!
1. first load

This is just a copy of a diary - a life story. I don't promise anything, though - it might - probably - be hopelessly useless and it probably - definitely - won't be updated very often. But I hope you enjoy what there is, nonetheless - please review, lol.  
  
And I don't know much about dates or anything, so they might be frightfully incorrect...  
  
Disclaimer : Now if I owned them, I wouldn't be sitting here, would I??  
  
July 17th, 1771  
  
You know, some times I sit here and I have really no clue what I am doing, or why I am doing it. There are thousands of ideas in this world, it's cramped full with them, and yet, I find myself doing the same thing today as on every day - just writing what comes to my mind. Whether it is beautiful or gay, or ugly, or whatever else. Just writing for the sake of writing. Does that make me crazy? I- I- I think it might.  
  
I'm going to go to sea one day, going to sail off, catch the horizon. And when I do, no-one, and I mean no-one will be able to stop me from being free. And if they try, well, they'll have the force of the gods smashing down on them.   
  
There's a boy at Port Royal who says he's going to be a pirate when he's older. Do you think that's true? I'd like to be a pirate. I am going to be one. But I don't think he'd make a good one, personnally, not like me, he's too angelic. I swear - he has these curls on his head - no, ringlets - and they're so golden and sweet that he couldn't be a pirate, even if tried. And he's too clever. Without trying and all. It's quite amazing, actually, when you think about it. But a pirate isn't clever and that's what he wants to be, so it won't ever help him.   
  
I don't like him though. He's a prat. That's a word - so my mother said - that regroups al kind of pathetic sins. So he's a prat, because he really is pathetic. The other day I accidentally swore at him. I know young ladies shouldn't swear, but it wasn't my fault, I tell you - he walked past me with such an air of snobbiness in him I was quite simply repulsed. Like a magnet. The butcher's boy told me about magnets. Says there devil's work. I shouldn't frequent the butcher's boy, he isn't of my class, my mother says, but I'm going to be a pirate, so I will have to get used to it, because there isn't different class pirates - only good ones and bad ones. I'm going to be the best one ever. I'm going to plunder and murder and- and- and I don't know what else.  
  
If he becomes a pirate, I'll have to kill him first, because he thinks he's better than me, and I don't like that.  
  
But, oh, I forgot, I saw this lovely little birdy the other day and it was so lovely and sweet that I thought my heart would just overflow with delight and joy. And when it cocked it's head...  
  
Oh no, that reminds me of something else. I went to appologise to the Prat - his name is Holmes, but I don't think he should have a name like that, to much graveness in it, the Prat is much better for him - for having sworn at him. Pirates don't apologise, I know, but I felt that as I hadn't meant to swear at him, I owed him at least an excuse - you don't think that makes me a prat do you? And anyway he cocked his head just like the little sparrow!! He looked weird, I tell you. And the light blue eyes he's got didn't make things better. I was going to laugh out loud, but that would have been rude and my mother says you shouldn't be rude even if you are a pirate and don't know how to speak correctly. And - Oh, cripes - that's not a swear word, you know, not really - there's someone coming, I'll write back soon,   
Love you to bits,   
  
Me   
xxxx  
  
July 18th, 1771  
  
You'll never guess what. They've caught a pirate. A real live pirate! How amazing is that? I'm going to see one for the first time ever! I wonder what it'll be like? Do you think he'll have ragtails or whatever they're called? You know, those masses of tangles. They're rather quite disgusting, I think personnally.   
  
He's to be hung tomorrow, at midday. He'll have the sun to wash him of his sins, as Dawn said. Dawn is quite a dear. She works in the kitchen, but she'd so nice and pretty she could work anywhere and noone would know she didn't belong there. Sometimes I wish that she was my sister. I'd love to have a sister like her, instead of the pig I really do have.  
  
Anyway, back to the pirate. I'm going to save him. I know it sounds stupid, but I have a plan - and the butcher boy always says - in his slang, of course - thur ain't notin' laik a good plan ter beat de bad uns'. So my plan is sure to work. The butchers' boy can be trusted with matters like that.  
  
Right, the details. Well, old Ben there - the butchers' boy - is going to smash rotten eggs against the window of the Commodore - frightfully mean old man. And then I'm going to run in and save him. Just like that! (I mean the pirate, not Ben...) Then all three of us are going to run back to his ship - he must have one, because all pirates do - and Ben and me are going to beg him to let us go with him.   
  
I've packed all my things already - there isn't much, anyway, just a locket from my granddaddy, a book of poems - Wordsworth's, they are so beautiful - from my grandmummy and a handful of sherbet lemons from the grocer who is as sweet and adorable as Dawn. They're going to get married, you know, I hope they have a lovely life, it is a frightful shame I won't be here to see their wedding - won't Dawn be upset! But don't tell anyone, because I'll be in for it.  
  
I'll write back - oh, and I'll take you, of course, don't worry about that... Couldn't do otherwise. Nyway, see you,  
  
Me  
xxxx


	2. second load

July 21st, 1771  
  
He accepted! He accepted! Although, as Ben said, he couldn't have really done much else, seeing as we'd saved his life and everything. Because it worked! The plan, that is! I knew it would, but crikey am I pleased to see it really did!   
  
He did protest though, and lots. Didn't want children on his boat, and especially not a girl, and blablabla, but to finish with he said we could come, so long as we worked hard and swore this and that and who knows what else. Anyway, I'm ten already and Ben is over twelve, so we aren't all that much like _real _children.  
  
Mum'll be as angry as wild cats when she finds out, but I couldn't care less! I'm to be a pirate! _Captain _Shaun Cavalieris, if you please! Oh yes, everyone'll scream at the sound of that name! Every defenceless soul. But I'm not going to be too cruel, because that wouldn't be very nice. They can just give me everything they have, and I'll be content with that. I won't kill or anything. That's not right.   
  
Oh, and I said goodbye to Dawn. I was all upset and crying, I couldn't help it. She's so lovely and I'll never see her again and- I'm getting upset again just at the thought of it. She did not believe me, but I fear she has no choice now I am gone for good. She even laughed and said my little fancies would fly away with the winds they came on. I hope she is happy with the grocer, I nearly asked her to come as well, but I don't think she wants to be a pirate. She just wants to get married. Even if she doesn't admit it. And a pirate's ship is no place for happiness.  
  
The plan went just as planned (how funny is that?). Although Ben got a frightful beating from the guards for throwing the eggs, you should have seen their faces! It was hilarious! As shocked as anything and one even went, Here you, boy, you get back over here and apologise, come on! What a funny thing to say! I certainly would never say that if someone threw rotten eggs all over my window! But then, I am a pirate-in-the-making and not some pompous guard.   
  
And that frightful boy was there! You know, the sparrow Prat. His curls were flying behind him and he turned and looked and me and frowned. And then walked away. I HATE him. But I'll never have to ever see him again, so I don't care.  
  
Anyway, you'll never guess what the pirate looked like! He did have those ragtail things, masses and masses of them and all decorated like a christmas tree with bits of bone and pennies and stuff. Just heaps and heaps of stuff! I'm going to do my hair like that, although I have auburn hair - that's basically brown in my case, except for when some mean soul says I have ginger hair, but that just isn't true - and the pirate, well, he had blond hair. But it was hardly blond in reality, it had obviously _been _blond, but now it's so decoloured and dirty and strewn with so much _stuff _that it is more of a greyish nothingness.  
  
But I love him _so _much. I am going to be like him when I am older. Just like him! Ben also wants to be like him, but I'm sure that's only because _I _said it first and then he just copied. He always copies me.  
  
I'll describe the crew to you. There's Ragamuffin, he's a little haughty and wary of us, but underneath I am sure he is as sweet as ever you did see a pirate, and then there's Kes Johnson, he's about fifteen and very nice. He can imitate a bird with his hands. What did he call it? Oh yeah, an owl. And then Seener, he has an eye missing, someone cut it out when he was only little, so he can't see all that well, but he gave us a sherbet lemon each, so he can't be all that blind - he knows the nicest sweets. And then there's a lot of others, but I don't know them very well yet, seeing as I have only been here for a couple of days.   
  
But, there is one of them, Besse, they call him, who is not nice. He's frightening. He- He- He looks at us so scornfully. And he is so tall you would think he's a giant. He told us to be wary. And I am, alright. Wary of him. The others are just like out of a book, but he is not nice. Not one bit.  
  
I'm so tired that I'm going to have to go to bed now, I think. We have been working hard, trying to learn all the knots and shifting things and scrubbing and who knows what else. Besides, Ben is pulling my hair and it HURTS! He just wants to read what I am writing, but he isn't going to! So there!  
  
Lots and lots and lots of love,  
  
Me  
xxxx  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
What did you think of it? Please comment and review, and flame, if you want, just tell me what you thought!  
  
jessieRose : thank you ever so much!! My first review for this story, lol! Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
i rule u all : Oh yes, thank you ever so much. You know, that has really made my day. No, I don't. And writing is a good way of getting things out of your system, and therefore out of your life, lol. Did you like it, though??


	3. third load

July 24th, 1771  
  
Oh... I'm nearly too tired to write. My very _bones_ ache... We've been lifting and pulling and heaving and pushing for two whole days - and the night between them. I am _tired_! Tired and aching and, oh, my back hurts... I just need to sleep... All this work... It's harder than I thought to be a pirate. Especially when you're not used to it and the most you've ever done was to help the stable boy muck out - in secret...  
  
I think I'm going to go to bed. I'll write back soon,  
  
Me  
xxxx  
  
July 25th, 1771  
  
I feel much better and refreshed now, so I can write all I wish! It was _such _hard work those two days. And I'm aching like anything today. But it was really good fun! Well, there was a moment when I nearly got knocked overboard and was only holding on by my little finger and it not being very strong, I would have probably drowned if Besse hadn't grabbed me and hoisted me back up - but that only gave me the jitters for a couple of seconds. I don't have a clue why Besse saved me, though. NO WAIT! I get it... He has evil plans of making us slaves, or- or- or of cooking us for dinner. I swear it must be that... I've got goosebumps just thinking about it. And I bet he'll feed us to the crew without even telling them, and- Well, I'll stop there - too much to tell you without going on about carnivorous monsters.  
  
Talking about monsters, we saw one the other day. A real live sea monster. One of those serpent things, and REALLY long. Humungously so. I mean, it was about three times as big as our ship. And it just slithered straight by us - us all in awe of it, I mean, it was hard not to be. Though Kes said he didn't have the faintest idea what it was doing this side of the world, seeing as they shouldn't have them in the tropics - them being fresh water creatures.   
  
He said he'd seen one when he was little and it had curled around a ship not a hundred yards from his own pa's and just crushed it. Squeezed it. And it had fallen apart and you could see all the sailors jumping out and screaming in agony before the sea monster ate them. He swallowed them whole, you know, and didn't even give them a dignified death - they must have been covered in saliva. Fancy dying like that! No wonder the other pirates were all scared out of their brains - if I'd known that when it had gone past, I would have been too. But he told me and Ben afterwards in an important whisper.  
  
To change the subject, the meals are atrocious! They shouldn't be allowed to have some of the stuff they give us! Some of it ressembles more what comes out than what should go in. All stodgy and sticky and runny and gluey, at the same time as well. The colour isn't right, either. Kind of... undescribable nothingness. And the water's all stale and dirty - they all drink so much rum that they don't care, though.  
  
I don't miss my family or anyone. Strange, when you think of it. Not even Dawn. This one is so good and friendly, and I'm so busy, that I don't have time to. Do you think I should send them a letter to tell them I'm alright? I hope they're not worried or anything - it would be dreadful if they were.   
  
You don't half get wonderful sunsets and rises out here... Out in the ocean... Back home it was nice - though I never really got a good look... But here it is just... well, fantastic. The whole lot of it. The colours just trickle out and then blaze and then disappear and you can't even see when it's happening! You kind of just realise it's changed and then you realise it's not there any more. Beautifully strange.  
  
We're to arrive at the next port in not three days time, I shall write back when we arrive - my ink supply is running drastically low.  
  
It looks like I didn't write all that much, even though I did have a good nights sleep. Oh well! I'm going to go and see what Ben's to up on deck.  
  
A pirate's life for me! (That's what Kes keeps saying!)  
  
Me  
xxxx  
  
P.S. Ben had a nightmare last night and he was yelling as loud as a horn!! And he flipped around and just fell out of the bed! Hilarious!!  
  
.................................................  
  
Well, hope you liked it...  
  
Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter!  
  
**i rule u all** : yeah... that's what I'm here for... NOT.  
  
**JessieRose** : Thank you!  
  
**Billie** : Glad you liked it!


End file.
